Turbulent Times
by WindyWords123
Summary: Spitfire, college AU, oneshot. Some cursing. Their relationship progressed naturally.


They met at a bar and hit it off right away – if by 'hit it off' you're referring to 'almost started hitting each other'. While neither was rude enough to punch out a complete stranger, it was definitely a close thing.

~-!-~

"If I could rearrange – "

"Funny thing, n and o are quite enjoying each other's company already."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Maybe you need to talk faster."

"I'll have you know I'm the star of our track team!"

"Is that so. I hope they stop losing sometime soon."

"I've won in every single event I've participated in."

"Absolutely amazing. Maybe you could put that speed to use in leaving me alone."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I say you're bothering me – which you are – and the bouncers throw you out."

"Free country."

"Ever heard of a little something called a restraining order?"

"Ever heard of a little something called that's only for criminals?"

"Wow, _sooo _original."

"Shut up!"

"And the innovations keep coming! We can only wonder what he'll think of next!"

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

And the red head stalked away, though unfortunately he merely into the crowd to bother someone else rather than leaving the bar completely. Artemis smirked and ordered another beer.

~-!-~

The next time they met, Wally spotted her in a deserted hallway. With an evil grin, he sped towards her at his considerable top speed, toppling her in an explosion of books, papers, and writing utensils. One mechanical pencil nearly skewered his hand, missing by only a few centimeters. He smirked at her before running away.

~-!-~

"You fucking _bastard_! I am going to kill you! I could get you arrested for that! That is assault!" Artemis yelled at the retreating figure, but there was no response.

"Bastard." Artemis muttered once again, and knelt to gather her books. She was already late, and she had a test today, and why _today _of all days? Goddamn the stupid fucking idiot, she was going to _kill _him...

She ended up being thirty minutes late.

She also ended up swearing to have her revenge.

~-!-~

The same situation occurred, with roles swapped. Artemis eyed her target carefully, set down her books, aimed, and, well, fired.

"How do you like being the one on the ground?" She whispered before heading back for her books and getting to class, not paying any mind to his rather creative cursing in the distance. No sense in being late, after all.

~-!-~

That was the start of a long rivalry. They loathed each other. Though there was less full out tackling, the general animosity levels remained unchanged throughout the next few months.

They were once again at the bar where they had first encountered one another when Wally realized something.

"Not like I want to know a harpy like you's name, but just out of morbid curiousity, what is it?"

Artemis turned to face his, glowered. "Artemis. And yours?"

"Wally."

They met each other's eyes and suddenly started laughing.

They weren't sure exactly what was funny, but something certainly was.

They parted on better terms than they had... well, ever.

~-!-~

Artemis tackled Wally one last time, and suddenly she realized that she was straddling him, and he was very close, and warm, and his face was... getting closer.

His lips met hers, and suddenly it was the most natural thing in the world.

Until, of course, Wally's best friend, Dick, came upon the scene and jeered, "Get a room!"

Artemis blinked and scrambled away.

~-!-~

Without any fanfare at all, without them even really noticing, they were suddenly a couple, and then they were getting married and having kids. It was natural. Right, even.

~-!-~

"You know, we're like NaCl."

"What?"

"It's table salt. It's made of sodium and chlorine, which are both deadly gases, but then when they're together they form something harmless, even vital."

"Okay, that is pretty much the _least _accurate summation of our relationship I have ever heard. We are _way _more dangerous together than apart."

"Fine, be that way."

"Maybe I will!"

"Please do."

"Alright, I will."

"Fine."

"...Love ya, Wally."

"You too, Artemis."

* * *

Odd little thing. Not sure where it came from. Title doesn't actually fit that well, but I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
